Regina
'' ''Królowa Regina to główna antagonistka pierwszego sezonu oraz jedna z protagonistek drugiego, trzeciego i czwartego sezonu. Macocha Śnieżki. Ma żal do niej, ponieważ dziewczyna wyjawiła jej matce, że Regina ma narzeczonego, przez co Cora zabiła go, by ślub z królem się odbył. Opis Osobowość i cechy charakteru Regina ma ją bardzo złożoną - wpierw jest ułożoną kobietą, o optymistycznym nastawieniu do życia. Sympatyczna, często się uśmiechająca oraz bardzo kochająca swoją rodzinę. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest matka - Cora - której jest posłuszna ze względu na jej magiczne umiejętności. Wydaje się być zdecydowana w każdej części swojego życia, m.in. rozważnie podejmuje decyzję ucieczki z ukochanym Daniel'em. Po jego śmierci, Reginę powoli pochłania mrok - zwłaszcza, gdy poznała uczucie magii. O ile wcześniej była w niej iskierka nadziei na szczęśliwe zakończenie, tak później zniknęła ona na dobre. Regina staje się zuchwała, bezczelna i arogancka, dbająca o swoje dobro. Także przebiegła, żądna śmierci w zemście na tych, którzy zniszczyli jej życie. Nawet na łożu śmierci się nie zmieniła - bez skrupułów dawała kolejne powody do egzekucji, wykrzykując, iż żałuje, że nie zniszczyła większej ilości żyć. Wygląd Początkowo Regina jest młodą dziewczyną o delikatnej urodzie, zazwyczaj widzianej w błękitnym, jeździeckim stroju. Na jej twarzy często widniał uśmiech, a brązowe oczy wydawały się radosne. Długie, kruczoczarne włosy zazwyczaj czesała w warkocz. I taki strój był dla niej najwygodniejszy - aczkolwiek, ze względu na wolę matki, nie mogła oszczędzić dworskich sukni oraz eleganckiej biżuterii. Po ucieczce z rodzinnego domu, ma na sobie kolejny jeździecki kombinezon - tym razem ciemnobrązowy. Jako królowa to elegancka kobieta, ubiorem przypominająca zmarłą matkę swojej pasierbicy, a już jako "Zła" nie żałuje sobie ekstrawaganckich fryzur oraz mrocznych sukni. Jej makijaż staje się mocniejszy - oczy podkreśla mroczną kreską, a usta czerwoną szminką. W jednym odcinku widzimy Reginę, jako więźnia - wówczas wygląda mizerniej, niż zazwyczaj, a królewskie stroje zastępuje brudna szata. Włosy są spięte i potargane, a pod oczami widnieją cienie. 'Historia' 'Przed pierwszą klątwą' Narodziny Regina urodziła się, jako córka Henry'ego oraz Cory - zarówno matka, jak i ojciec pochodzą z odmiennych stanów społecznych. Podczas, gdy Henry był synem króla Xavier'a, piątym w kolejce do tronu, tak Cora pochodziła z ubogiej rodziny młynarzy. Na kilka miesięcy przed zawarciem małżeństwa i narodzinami przyszłej królowej, Cora zawarła pakt z Rumplestiltskin'em - w zamian za nauczenie jej tkania złota ze słomy, miała oddać swoje pierworodne dziecko. Całość umowy ulega jednak zmianie - dochodzi do romansu, w wyniku którego Rumple postanawia z młodą Corą uciec, zabierając ich pierwszego potomka. Kobieta dochodzi do wniosku, iż "miłość jest słabością" - wyrywa sobie serce, zrywając umowę z czarnoksiężnikiem i wychodząc za Henry'ego. Nowonarodzoną córkę nazywa "Regina" - zapowiada, iż w przyszłości zostanie królową. Młodość Kilkanaście lat później, Regina jest młodą i sympatyczną dziewczyną - uczącą się jazdy konnej oraz pragnącą ucieczki ze swoim ukochanym, stajemnym Daniel'em. Niestety - jest szantażowana przez matkę, korzystającą z czarnej magii. Poparcie ma jedynie w ojcu. Prawdziwa miłość left Regina zakochała się w stajennym - Danielu. Regina utrzymywała, swój związek w tajemnicy w obawie przed apodyktyczną matką. Pewnego dnia ujrzała Śnieżkę, która była w niebezpieczeństwie, ponieważ jej koń oszalały pędził do lasu. Regina uratowała dziewczynkę, a wzamian za uratowanie córki król Leopold zaproponował jej małżeństwo. W strachu przed rozłączeniem z Danielem, spotkała się z nim w stajni, tam postanowili o wspólnej ucieczcę. Śnieżka widziała pocałunek zakochanych i zapłakana uciekła. Regina widząc dziewczynę pobiegła za nią i wyjawiła jej, że nie chcę wyjść za króla ponieważ kocha Daniela. Śnieżka zrozumiała to i chciała wytłumaczyć to swojemu ojcu. Kobieta wiedząc, jaka może być reakcja Cory, nie zezwoliła na to i zabroniła wyjawić Śnieżce ich sekret . Śnieżka nie chciała zdradzić tajemnicy, jednakże Cora przekonała ją o jej miłości do Reginy. Dziewczynka, która została pozbawiona matki nie chciała, aby to samo przytrafiło się kobiecie, która uratowała jej życie. więc zdradziła sekret Corze. Matka Regina, udała się wtedy na miejsce spotkania pary i tam wyrwała serce Daniela, a później go zabiła. right Regina nie chcąc obarczać smutną wieścią przyszłej pasierbicy, powiedziała jej, że Daniel uciekł, a ona pokochała króla, i postanowiła o zamążpójściu. Gdy kobieta dowiedziała się, o postawie Śnieżki, zaczęła żałować, że ją uratowała. Ślub Ostatniego dnia przed ślubem, Regina usiłuje uciec z królewskiego dworu na swoim rumaku - nie ma wiele szczęścia, bo zostaje przechwycona przez zaklęcie Cory. Samotna spędzając ostatnie chwile wolności w pałacu, korzysta z sugestii swojego ojca - by przechwyciła księgę zaklęć matki. Faktycznie taką odnajduje - wieczorem, w swojej komnacie odczytuje zapisane na niej imię "Rumplestiltskin". Przyzywa tym samym czarnoksiężnika, uważającego, iż przyszła królowa w żadnym calu nie przypomina Cory. Rumple postanawia spełnić prośbę dziewczyny - wręcza jej zakryte zwierciadło, będące przejściem do "małego, irytującego i bezużytecznego" świata. Regina musi pchnąć w nie Corę, a magia...załatwi swoje. Na chwilę obecną nie ujawnia swojej ceny - w przyszłości zamierza poprosić Reginę o przysługę. Nazajutrz, przed zaślubinami Cora odwiedza córkę w jej komnacie. Od razu niemalże odkrywa podstęp oraz zaczarowane zwierciadło - próbuje zachęcić Reginę do poślubienia starzejącego się Leopold'a. Gdyby go zabiła, całe królestwo byłoby jej. Przerażona taką wizją przyszłości Regina, używa...magii, by pozbyć się Cory. Lustro rozbija się na milion kawałków, a ona nie potrafi uwierzyć w swój czyn. Krótko po tym, dziewczyna rozpoczyna kolejną próbę ucieczki - spotyka Rumplestiltskin'a na swojej drodze. Czarnoksiężnik przekonuje ją do poślubienia Leopold'a oraz...nauki magii. thumb Ostatecznie dochodzi do zaślubin. Małżeństwo Reginy jest pozbawione miłości, a i ona sama tęskni za swoim dawnym ukochanym. W ogrodzie królewskim, dziewczyna hoduje swoją jabłoń. Któregoś dnia, rozpoczyna w lesie pierwszą naukę magii, pod okiem Rumplestilstkin'a. Na miejscu jest także czarny jednorożec Reginy. Pierwsze "zadanie" - zamrożenie go - udaje jej się z łatwością. Problemy zaczynają się w momencie, gdy Rumple każe młodej królowej wyrwać jego serce. Z wachaniem, udaje jej się wydobyć serce. Rumplestilstkin wyjaśnia, iż mając takowe, ma władzę nad ofiarą. I to od niej zależy, czy ta osoba pozostanie przy życiu, czy też nie. Na koniec "lekcji", każe jej zniszczyć serce jednorożca. Regina z bólem odmawia, co powoduje rozczarowanie czarnoksiężnika. Mężczyzna uważa, iż - dopóki nie rozstanie się z utrzymującą ją przeszłością - nigdy nie nauczy się prawdziwej magii. Pod wieczór, Regina zakrada się do podziemi swojej posiadłości, odwiedzając trumnę z zamrożonym ciałem Daniel'a. Następnego dnia, w rezydencji Mrocznego, Regina ćwiczy swoje umiejętności w eliksirach, podczas gdy Rumplestilstkin tka złoto ze słomy. Dziewczyna oznajmia, iż jest gotowa do podjęcia właściwych nauk - pyta także, czy jest sposób na ożywienie danej osoby. Rumplestilstkin zaprzecza, mówiąc, iż magia może wiele - ale nie wskrzesi nikogo. Gdy Regina stwierdza swoją osobistą porażkę, czarnoksiężnik uważa spotkania z nią za zmarnowany czas. Rozmowę przerywa przyjście Szalonego Kapelusznika - Jefferson'a - ze szklaną kulą. Dostarcza ją Rumplestilstkin'owi, który w zamian pozwala mu na zabranie dowolnej ilości złota. Nim to robi, Jefferson podchodzi do Reginy - wcześniej usłyszał kawałek jej rozmowy i domyśla się, czego dziewczyna chce. W zamian za królewskie pozwolenie na przemieszczanie się po całym królestwie, sprowadzi Reginie mężczyznę, który potrafi ożywiać zmarłych. Kobieta przystępuje na taką umowę. W lesie, Kapelusznik sprowadza do Krainy Baśni doktora Victor'a Frankenstein'a. Regina zaprowadza go do komnaty, w której przechowuje ciało Daniel'a - mężczyzna stwierdza, iż jest w stanie dokonać operacji, wymaga jednak silnego serca. Regina bez wachania zaprowadza Victor'a i Jefferson'a do krypty pod swoim dawnym domem - według swoich opowieści, Cora kolekcjonowała serca wielu osób. I - jak sama twierdzi - jest ich zbyt dużo, by mogła rozróżniać, do kogo należą. Wieczorem, w lesie, Frankenstein przechodzi do operacji. Na nieszczęście królowej - nie powodzi się, gdyż wybrane serce nie okazało się wystarczająco silne. Zrozpaczona Regina zabiera ciało Daniel'a. thumb|left Nazajutrz, Regina - w znacznie mroczniejszym wydaniu, niż poprzednio - pojawia się w lesie. Rumplestilstkin zdążył przez ten czas znaleźć nową uczennicę - cygańską dziewczynę, o imieniu Trish. Regina podchodzi do niej, wyrywając serce i miażdżąc je. Na koniec stwierdza, iż jest gotowa do kontynuowania nauki, co zadowala czarnoksiężnika. Dżinn z Agrabahu thumb Regina powraca do życia królowej. Któregoś dnia, na terenie pałacu pojawia się Leopold z gościem w postaci Dżina, odnalezionego - oraz uwolnionego przez niego - na tutejszej plaży. Nowy przyjaciel króla od razu zauważa Reginę - jako smutną i niezadowoloną z życia władczynię. Wieczorem, odbywa się przyjęcie z okazji urodzin Leopold'a - podczas niego, mężczyzna wychwala swoją córkę, Śnieżkę. Słysząc, iż to ona jest najpiękniejsza na świecie, Regina natychmiastowo traci ochotę do zabawy i udaje się do ogrodu ze swoją jabłonią. Dżin podąża za nią. Oznajmia, iż dla niego, to właśnie królowa jest najpiękniejsza - by w to uwierzyła, wręcza jej magiczne lustro. Przez następne dni, Regina zapisuje w swoim pamiętniku, iż wreszcie odnalazła prawdziwą miłość - mimo wszystko, nie wspomina, kto ową miłością jest. Ma wówczas szczęście, gdyż po krótkim czasie, Leopold odczytuje jej notatki. Król zamyka małżonkę w wieży, na czas poszukiwań jej rzekomego kochanka. Reginie udaje skontaktować się z ojcem - jako, iż mężczyzna zna położenie córki, prosi Dżina o dostarczenie jej szkatułki z "drogą do wolności". Tym samym chce, by dziewczyna wreszcie zaznała wiecznego spokoju i szczęścia. Dżin przychodzi do komnaty w wieży Reginy - jak się okazuje, w szkatułce znajdują się dwie żmije z jego rodzinnego kraju. Królowa zamierza popełnić samobójstwo, przed czym Dżin ją powstrzymuje. Oznajmia, iż sam wykorzysta to tak, jak należy i już tej nocy zabija Leopold'a z pomocą węży. Niestety, nie jest mu dane pozostać z "ukochaną" - Regina oznajmia, iż straże odnalazły żmije i domyśliły się, skąd pochodzą. Zapewnia Dżinowi, że odnalazła dla niego łódź, by jeszcze dzisiaj mógł uciec. Mężczyzna zdaje sobie sprawę, iż Regina nigdy go nie kochała. Nie zraża się - spełnia swoje ostatnie życzenie z lampy, które Leopold mu pozostawił. Mianowicie - "zostać z królową na zawsze". Nie do końca mu się to udaje - zostaje uwięziony w zwierciadłach Reginy. Łowca thumb|left Zła królowa postanowiła, że do zabicia Śnieżki wykorzystać łowcę, na dowód wykonanego zadania miał jej przynieść serce królewny. Łowca jednak nie wykonał zadania ponieważ ulitował się nad Śnieżką. Zamiast przynieść jej serce przyniósł serce zwierzęcia, łowca podadto przyniósł Reginie list w którym pisze, że wybacza królowej, i sama też prosi ją o przebaczenie. Gdy królowa odkrywa, że to nie serce Śnieżki, wyrwała mężczyźnię serce, pozbawiając go przy tym wolności. W dzień pogrzebu Leopold'a, Regina przychodzi na jego grób, gdzie przebywa już Śnieżka - kobieta pociesza pasierbicę, zapewniając, iż może jej się zwierzyć, kiedy tylko zechce. W rzeczywistości, to tylko kolejny cel królowej - zamordowanie córki martwego już władcy. Z pomocą zwierciadła, odnajduje mordercę idealnego - bezimiennego łowcę, "wychowanego" przez wilki. Jak się okazuje, Regina nie może samodzielnie doprowadzić do śmierci królewny - wówczas jej siła w królestwie zmalałaby, a poddani stanęliby po przeciwnej stronie barykady. Kilka godzin później, straże przyprowadzają Łowcę do jej komnaty. Zawierają umowę - jeżeli mężczyznie uda się zabić Śnieżkę i dostarczyć jej serce do królowej, Regina zakaże polowania na wilki w swoim królestwie. W późniejszym czasie, Regina zmienia pałac w odosobnienie mroku - tworząc lustrzane odbicie do tego, co było za życia Leopold'a. Łowca przybywa do pałacu i wręcza jej serce Śnieżki, wraz z listem, który królewna napisała przed śmiercią. Kobieta odczytuje treść, ze zgorszeniem przykładając serce do wolnej szufladki. Wówczas dostrzega, iż nie jest ono ludzkie. Rozgoryczona, wyrywa je Łowcy - oznajmia, iż od tej pory będzie on jej "pupilem", a najmniejszy błąd przyczyni się do jego śmierci. Podróż do Krainy Czarów W którymś momencie życia Reginy, ojciec królowej - Henry - zostaje uprowadzony przez Królową Kier. Kobieta ma z nią zatarg, a także zna tożsamość kobiety. Po raz pierwszy od kilku lat, Regina spotyka się z Jefferson'em - który zdążył już ułożyć sobie życie z córką, tym samym rezygnując z pracy "Kapelusznika". Królowej udaje się przekonać mężczyznę do ostatniego przejścia między światami, po czym da mu spokój. Z pomocą magicznego kapelusza, para przedostaje się do Krainy Czarów na oczywistej zasadzie - dwoje wchodzi, dwoje wraca. Udaje im się zakraść po szkatułkę, którą żądała Regina, a następnie dojść do portalu. Regina, nim przechodzi na drugą stronę, ożywia swojego ojca do ludzkiej postaci i to z nim powraca do Krainy Baśni. Jefferson'a zaś pozostawia na pastwę Królowej Kier, łamiąc obietnicę. Piękna i Bestia Dochodzi do niej informacja o nowej służącej Rumplestilstkin'a, imieniem Bella. Regina - widząc w tym szansę na pozbawienie czarnoksiężnika potęgi - przejeżdża swoją karocą w miejscu drogi dziewczyny. Pod pretekstem spacerowania, podchodzi do niej i rozpoczyna rozmowę na temat Rumplestilstkin'a. Zdradza Belli, iż "pocałunek prawdziwej miłości złamie każdą klątwę". To zachęca młodą służkę do zdjęcia klątwy Mrocznego ze swojej prawdziwej miłości. Zadowolona powraca do jego rezydencji, mimo wszystko jednak - jej próby są daremne, a sam plan nie dochodzi do skutku. Kilka dni później, późnym wieczorem Regina przejeżdża lasem w miejscu, w którym to Bella rozstała się z Mulan i Philip'em po pokonaniu potwora Yaoguai. Rozkazuje strażom pojmać dziewczynę i uwięzić w jej pałacu. Uważa, iż w ten sposób chce ją ochronić przed monstrem, jakim jest Rumplestilstkin. W ten sposób spełnia przysługę. Bella przysięga, iż uratuje czarnoksiężnika przed mrokiem. W późniejszym czasie, Regina odwiedza Rumplestilstkin'a w jego rezydencji. Oznajmia, iż Bella - po opuszczeniu terenu czarnoksiężnika - powróciła do domu. Jej ojciec uważał, iż dziewczynę całkowicie przejął mrok. Rozkazał wykonywać na niej bolesne egzorcyzmy, w których skład wchodzi obdzieranie ze skóry. Na koniec okłamuje go o samobójczej śmierci Belli, która skoczyła z wieży. Nim opuszcza budynek, drwi z niego, ironicznie stwierdzając, iż przydałaby mu się nowa sprzątaczka. Zdobycie zatrutego jabłka Podczas drogi karocą po lesie, Regina napotyka dwójkę dzieco - rodzeństwo, Jasia i Małgosię. Dowiaduje się, iż ich ojciec - tutejszy leśniczy - zaginął, a dzieci zostały same. Początkowo Regina chce ich uwięzić, z czasem jednak oferuje im pewną umowę - w zamian za wskazanie im drogi do ojca, one wykonają dla niej pewne zadanie. Rodzeństwo przystępuje na te warunki, podążając za królową do cukrowego domu. Królowa prosi ich o zabranie z wnętrza pewnej rzeczy - małej sakwy. Wyjaśnia, iż sama nie może tego zrobić, gdyż dookoła rozesłano ochronę antymagiczną. Jaś i Małgosia nie władają nią, zatem z łatwością mogą dostać się do środka. Podczas, gdy dzieci rozpoczynają wykonywanie zadania, Regina powraca do swojego pałacu. Po niebezpiecznej "misji", dzieci udają się do komnaty królowej z sakwą. Regina wyjmuje z niej czerwone jabłko - początkowo, Jaś i Małgosia są zdezorientowani, nie wiedząc, do czego potrzebny jest zwyczajny owoc. Dopiero królowa wyjaśnia im, iż we właściwych rękach jest śmiercionośną bronią. Nim wskazuje dzieciom drogę do ojca, proponuje im zamieszkanie z nią, w pałacu, pełnym dostatków. Gdy dzieci odmawiają, Regina irytuje się i wysyła je do mroczniejszego zakamarka Zaczarowanego Lasu. Następnie przywołuje wcześniej uwięzionego leśniczego - na pytanie, dlaczego Jaś i Małgosia wybrali jego zamiast bogactwa, mężczyzna odpowiada, iż "rodziny się nie porzuca". Wobec czego, Regina postanawia zmusić ich do wzajemnich poszukiwań, pozbywając się leśniczego w odległych lasach krainy. Klątwa snu Pojawia się podczas egzekucji księcia Charming'a na dworze króla George'a. W ostatniej chwili, powstrzymuje władcę przed wydaniem wyroku - proponuje mu uwięzienie mężczyzny w lochach swojego pałacu, gdzie zapewni mu cierpienie gorsze od śmierci. Zamierza w tym celu wykorzystać prawdziwą miłość Charming'a - Śnieżkę. George poprzystaje na taki układ i oddaje "syna" w ręce królowej. Później, Regina odwiedza Charming'a w jego celi - oznajmia mu, iż nie ma zamiaru zabijać pasierbicy. Jej kara ma być najgorsza ze wszystkich, a opuszczając teren lochów, obraca w dłoni czerwone jabłko. Podczas ataku na zamek George'a, Śnieżka udaje się do celi Charming'a - zastaje tam lustro, przez które widzi ukochanego w jego nowym więzieniu. Następna pojawia się Regina. Kobieta oznajmia, iż uwolni księcia, jeżeli Śnieżka poprzestanie na jej warunki. Nazajutrz, ma przybyć do miejsca, w którym ich historia się zaczęła - samotnie i bez broni. Królewna zgadza się. Regina i Śnieżka stawiają się w stajni, nieopodal dawnego domu królowej. Królowa zaprowadza pasierbicę do wzgórza, gdzie niegdyś uratowała dziesięcioletniej Śnieżce życie. Wyjawia także to, o czym królewna nie wiedziała - że Daniel nie porzucił Reginy, jak powiedziała jej przed wieloma laty. Zmarł, o co kobieta obwinia właśnie Śnieżkę, bowiem nie potrafiła dochować tajemnicy. Nie przyjmuje przeprosin dziewczyny - podaje jej zatrute jabłko. Jeżeli dziewczyna go nie zje, Regina własnoręcznie zabije Charming'a. Śnieżka - nie chcąc cierpienia ukochanego - zjada owoc, zapadając w wieczny sen. Kilka godzin po pozbyciu się z życia pasierbicy, Regina powraca do pałacu. Tam dowiaduje się, iż Łowca pomógł Charming'owi w ucieczce. Rozzłoszczona królowa obserwuje przez zwierciadło, jak książę zmierza w kierunku lasu, gdzie odbywa się pogrzeb Śnieżki. Egzekucja W dążeniu do osiągnięcia władzy nad królestwem, Regina łączy siły z George'm. Na jej nieszczęście, król oraz jego wojska zostają pokonane, a zamek przejęty przez siły dobra. Śnieżka biegnie lasem, w drodze na spotkanie z Charming'em. Potyka się, narażając na spotkanie z Reginą - królowa zamierza zabić pasierbicę, przed tym jednak zostaje zamrożona przez Błękitną Wróżkę. Królowa zostaje obalona z tronu i uwięziona w zamku Śnieżki i Charming'a. Tam odwiedza ją Henry - starzec przeprasza córkę za to, co się stało i jednocześnie obwinia siebie o taki rozwój sytuacji. Regina uspokaja go. Henry prosi, by przed egzekucją pokazała się z jak najlepszej strony - co może jej uratować życie. Na dziedzińcu, Jiminy pozwala Reginie na ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią. Początkowo wszystko wskazuje na żal dawnej królowej...jak później wyjaśnia, spowodowany tym, iż nie zdążyła wywołać więcej cierpienia w krainie. W ostatniej chwili, Śnieżka przerywa egzekucję i rozkazuje zaprowadzić Reginę do jej celi. Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 2 lutego. *W filmie Disneya „Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków", jej imię to Grimhilde, ale to imię było rzadko używane od tamtego czasu. *Podczas ślubu Śnieżki z Księciem, tylko nowożeńcy nie odracali od niej wzroku, gdy weszła. *Na prawym nadgarstku ma tatuaż przedstawiający czarne pióro. *W językach łacińskim, włoskim i rumuńskim, "Regina" oznacza "królowa". *Po śmierci Leopold'a, pałac zamieszkiwany przez rodzinę królewską spowija mrok, a sama Regina ma ciemniejsze kreacje. *Nad kominkiem Reginy znajduje się posąg, przedstawiający czarnego rumaka. Oddaje to "hołd" zmarłemu zwierzęciu królowej, którego serce chciała poświęcić do aktywowania Mrocznej Klątwy (gdyż potrzebne jest serce "tego, kogo się najbardziej kocha"). *Jako, iż to ona rzuciła klątwę, jej imię w Storybrooke nie uległo zmianie. *W jednym z odcinków, Regina przez moment udaje starszą kobietę, sprzedającą zabawki na leśnym targu. Jest to nawiązanie do Złej Królowej z "Królewny Śnieżki", która to przeobraziła się na taką postać, by sprzedać Śnieżce zatrute jabłko. *Rumak Reginy nazywał się Rocinante.